


Floral-Patterned Blankets

by JemKay



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemKay/pseuds/JemKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wishes that of all the things he’d packed up for university, that he’d packed up Jaebum too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral-Patterned Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly and posted to my [tumblr](http://rosegoldmaknaemusings.tumblr.com/post/126216101337/floral-patterned-blankets) because i saw [this](http://jibeom.tumblr.com/post/126076777874) and cried

“White or whole wheat?”

“Huh?” Mark snaps himself out of a daze, blinks over at Jackson who’s holding a tuna sandwich in either hand.

“White or whole wheat?” Jackson repeats.

“Whole wheat’s healthier.” Mark sighs, reaches into the fridge for a salad. He’s not that hungry.

“Right,” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Because the whole reason of living in dorms is to eat healthy cafeteria food.” He sets the white bread back down anyway. “Why are you so spacey today? Well, more spacey than usual.”

“I’m not spacey,” Mark objects quietly. “Just tired.”

Jackson hums a thoughtful noise. “Are you missing Jaebum again?”

Mark’s cheeks colour but he doesn’t respond. It’s been three months since he’s moved into the university dorms with Jackson, and he should be used to it, used to missing Jaebum like a phantom limb, but he  _can’t_  be used to it. He hasn’t seen Jaebum in person in three months, hasn’t been able to feel Jaebum’s warm skin or feel the way his strong arms wrap around Mark’s slender waist or the way Jaebum’s soft lips drag against Mark’s jaw. He misses the feeling of Jaebum’s rougher hands grasping his, the way Jaebum’s deep voice make his knees weak, or how Jaebum always seemed to understand Mark without Mark having to say anything.

“You’re not eating well,” Jackson points out, finger tapping on the salad in Mark’s hands. Mark shifts away.

“I’m eating fine.”

“You’re eating rabbit food again,” Jackson says. “Just like the first week of school when you were all depressed and quiet and miserable and you cried yourself to sleep every night.”

“I did  _not_!” Mark’s cheeks flame, and he moves quickly to cut in front of Jackson in line to the register.

“I could hear you,” Jackson reminds him. “I’m not making fun of you Mark, I’m just saying that I’m worried.”

Mark’s quiet while they pay, only opens up when they slide into a booth in the cafeteria. It’s loud enough around lunchtime that their conversation feels private.

“I miss Jaebum,” he admits. “But I don’t want to worry him. I want to call him so much, I want to talk to him every night, but-” Mark bites his lip. “Isn’t that just too clingy?”

Jackson shrugs. “Isn’t that something you’d have to talk about with Jaebum? A relationship has to go two ways, Mark, and you being miserable because you think you’re doing something good for Jaebum isn’t a relationship at all. Maybe Jaebum wants to talk to you more too. Maybe he’s just as clingy as you.”

Mark shakes his head. He can’t imagine Jaebum and clingy in the same sentence. Jaebum’s always been so aloof, so cool, even when he first asked Mark out. Because it had to be so obvious that Mark liked Jaebum, but Jaebum was the one who showed up at Mark’s house with a single rose and asked Mark out then and there, not leaving Mark with any choice but to say yes (not that he would ever refuse anyway). Even when Mark got accepted into a university five hours from home, Jaebum smiled at him, was part of every moment of Mark moving out.

So he doesn’t think Jaebum’s as much of a wreck as he is, and Jaebum’s definitely not as clingy as Mark, who wishes that of all the things he’d packed up for university, that he’d packed up Jaebum too.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though he’s in the same program as Jackson, they have different afternoon schedules, so Mark heads off to the Math building for his calculus class. It’s one of those standard courses, to put everyone on the same level, but it’s all review for Mark who did this stuff for fun in grade 10.

He doodles along the margins of his notebook while the prof drones on about limits, and then his cell phone buzzes in his pocket.

It’s Jaebum, and Mark’s heart flutters for a second, a pleased smile gracing his lips before he can stop it.

 _Bambam thought it would be funny..._ , the message reads, and the attached picture shows a orange-haired Yugyeom tackling Bambam. Mark giggles a little bit.

 _Don’t let Yugyeom hurt him too much, Bambam still owes me for the time he ripped my favourite jacket_ , he sends back.

_That was my jacket though._

_It was still my favourite!_

Jaebum only sends him a heart emoji after, and Mark presses the phone to his chest, the ever present feelings of love and miserableness making his heart feel a little broken.

He’s not hungry when class is finishes, and maybe Jackson’s right about not eating well, but Mark can’t really bring himself to care too much. He promises himself that he’ll get something later - Jackson will probably want ice cream before they go to bed - and Mark treks across campus to the dorms. He mostly just wants to sleep, hopes he can work in a call to Jaebum and maybe fall asleep to Jaebum singing.

“Hey Mark,” a voice stops him before he can reach his room on the third floor, and Mark sighs a little bit.

“Hello Daeho,” Mark says awkwardly, turns to face him a little bit. Daeho lives on the same floor as Mark and Jackson, and has made it his mission to date Mark, even though Mark’s told him,  _a million times_ , that he’s not interested.

“You’re finished class, right? Want to get a coffee and study a little bit?” Daeho moves closer, and Mark places his hand on the doorknob.

“Uh, sorry,” Mark says. “I’m actually not feeling well, so I was just going to call my  _boyfriend_  and get some rest.”

Daeho laughs a little bit, not moving back. “I hope you feel better then.”

Mark’s about to thank him, but Daeho continues. “You know, that pretend boyfriend act is cute and all, but playing hard to get is only cute for so long.”

“Um, excuse me?” Mark chokes a little bit.

“Get some rest, Mark,” Daeho pats his head and moves away, and Mark’s never felt so belittled in his life, wishes Jaebum was here so Mark could kiss him in front of Daeho so maybe then Daeho would get the hint that Mark would never leave Jaebum for anyone.

“Jackson..?” He asks when he finally gets his key to work on the old locks, and shuffles into their room.

But it’s not Jackson.

There’s a lump sleeping on his bed, under his floral-patterned blankets, a head of black hair and ears filled with piercings and strong eyebrows contrasting heavily with the pink flowers on the pillowcase beneath. Strong arms are wrapped around another pillow, and Mark lets out a noise somewhere between a sob and a pained gasp because  _he’s here, Jaebum’s here_.

“You idiot!” is what comes out of Mark’s mouth instead, and he’s scrambling onto the bed and into Jaebum’s arms before he can stop himself.

“Whaa-” Jaebum’s eyes blink open softly, arms instinctively tightening around Mark’s slighter form. “Oh hey, you’re finished classes?”

“You idiot!” Mark says again, and his vision’s going a little blurry because his eyes are tearing up but he can’t bring himself to wipe away the tears, instead punches Jaebum’s arm. “How can you ask about classes? How are you here?”

“I drove,” Jaebum’s mouth stretches into a lazy grin, but then it softens as he reaches up to wipe the tears that have spilled over onto Mark’s cheeks. “Hey, don’t be sad, I came to visit, surprise!”

“I’m not sad!” Mark protests, hands grasping at the grey muscle shirt Jaebum’s wearing, tries to snuggle into Jaebum even closer. “I’m not sad.”

“Mmm,” Jaebum strokes his hair, other hand curling to grip Mark’s hips. “Jackson told you haven’t been eating well.”

“Since when do you talk to Jackson,” Mark says. “Especially about me?”

“You have a habit of lying, babe,” Jaebum says gently. “Or at least a habit of not telling me the truth. Jackson tells me all the things that you don’t.”

“That’s not fair.” Mark glares at Jaebum’s chest a little bit.

“He’s worried about you, like I am,” Jaebum tilts Mark’s chin up. “And you’re avoiding the topic.”

“I’m eating fine,” Mark says grumpily. “I don’t have someone reporting to me about you!”

“That’s because I don’t do things like skip meals or isolate myself in the library when I'm upset about something.” Jaebum tells him.

“I wasn't isolating myself!” Mark tries to roll away from Jaebum, but Jaebum’s grip is too tight.

“Name one other friend you have besides Jackson, who just so happens to be your roomate.” Jaebum’s voice is stern but his thumbs are tracing soothing circles on Mark’s hips.

“Daeho!” Mark exclaims before he can stop himself.

The circles stop. “Who’s Daeho?”

“He - uh, he lives on the floor with us. He’s in engineering.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before.”

“I’m mentioning him now!” Mark says. “So I have a friend besides Jackson, see?”

“I want to meet him,” Jaebum decides.

“Uh - no, wait,” Mark bites his lip. “You can’t.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“He went home for a bit, he’s not here right now,” Mark lies.

Jaebum studies him for a few seconds, and then shrugs. “Fine, let’s go get dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum drives them off campus for dinner, and the short drive clears whatever lingering sadness is left in Mark, until all that’s left is  _jaebum, jaebum, jaebum_  with every beat of his heart.

“I was actually planning to surprise visit you,” Jaebum tells him as their walking along the boardwalk at the beach. It’s too cold for anyone to be there, so it feels like Mark and Jaebum are the only two people in their small world.

“But then Jackson called and told me that you weren’t eating well and that you seemed sad again and that you spent a lot of time staring at my phone number but not calling me.”

“How does he even notice these things,” Mark mutters to himself.

“Jackson called me a few days ago,” Jaebum continues, and he tucks their linked hands into his coat pocket. “And I decided to come up for this weekend.”

Mark’s silent for a second but then leans into Jaebum’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “I’m happy you did - I’m happy you’re here,” he says. “I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” Jaebum says as he pulls them into a coffee shop. “I couldn’t wait until Christmas for you to come back, I had to come see you. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologizes. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Stupid,” Jaebum chides softly as they wait their turn in line. “I’m always going to worry about you when you’re away from me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum pushes Mark up against the door as soon as it shuts behind him, with large hands on Mark’s waist and lips sucking kisses into Mark’s neck.

“Ah-” Mark shudders a little bit, legs turning into jelly at the feel of his boyfriend pressing against him. “Wait, but - Jackson-”

“He’s gone for tonight,” Jaebum’s voice is deeper than usual and a little but breathy. “It’s just us.”

Mark’s head falls back at that, thumping against the door heavily as his eyes shut and Jaebum continues to nose down Mark’s neck, shoves his sweater to one side to get at more skin.

“Jaebum -  _please_ ,” Mark pleads, fingers scrambling to clutch at Jaebum’s shoulders when Jaebum lifts him by the waist and plops him on his bed. Mark bounces a couple of times as he slides back, mouth dropping open a little bit when Jaebum tugs his own shirt off.

“Like what you see?” Jaebum smirks, and Mark flushes, but he can tell Jaebum’s put on more muscle since the last time Mark saw him, and the flexing of muscle under the skin sends heat scorching through Mark’s body.

“ _Jaebum_ ,” he moans, legs falling open almost subconsciously as his boyfriend moves to kneel on the bed, hands finding their way under Mark’s shirt.

“I want this off,” Jaebum shoves the shirt upwards, and Mark scrambles to help. The shirt gets caught around Mark’s wrists, and Jaebum twists it slightly so Mark can’t work it off.

“Hey!” Mark complains, tugs slightly with his fingers, but he’s not really upset, instead feels even hotter at the thought of being tied up beneath Jaebum, at the thought of placing himself in Jaebum’s hands.

“Let me take care of you,” Jaebum murmurs, and his eyes are blown wide, devouring Mark’s shirtless body beneath him. Mark shivers and can’t help but buck up slightly, so incredibly turned on.

“Jaebum,  _please_ ,” he whines again, and then he gets his wish as Jaebum works off both of their pants and boxers, until they’re both naked except for the shirt holding both of Mark’s hands above his head.

“You know,” Jaebum says conversationally, hands gliding down Mark’s chest as he absent-mindedly flicks at a nipple. “Jackson told me about  _Daeho_.”

“Wha-what?” Mark gasps when Jaebum leans down to lick at the other nipple, mouth hot against his skin.

“ _Daeho_.” Jaebum repeats, and then he bites at the soft skin of Mark’s stomach lightly, thumbs tracing the outlines of Mark’s hipbones. “Jackson told me all about your  _friend_.”

Mark digs his toes into the blankets as his hips buck up, trying futilely to bring Jaebum closer to what he wants.

“Is he your friend, Mark? Is that what he is?”

“Huh?” Mark’s almost delirious with need, mouth falling open when Jaebum finally wraps his hand around Mark’s dick, pumps it a few times. He can hear Jaebum’s commanding voice but it’s drowning in the background of Mark’s pleasure, and all Mark can focus on is  _wantneedwantneed_.

“Does he think you’re friends Mark?” Jaebum fingers brush admiringly over the hickeys along Mark’s neck and chest, and then pushes himself up to kiss Mark’s soft lips. “Does he think you could be  _more_?”

Mark’s fingers grip the shirt around his wrists tightly, and he’s so close to the edge, can feel himself stumbling and careening towards it, so  _close_ -

Jaebum’s fingers tighten around the base of Mark’s cock and Mark lets out a noise that would probably be a sob if Mark was crying.

Oh wait, Mark thinks belatedly, when he can taste salty tears in his mouth, he is.

“I want you to answer my questions, Mark.” Jaebum’s voice cuts through the haze in Mark’s head, and he blinks his eyes open. Jaebum’s eyes are soft, in contrast to his rough voice, and Jaebum’s hands are gently wiping away the tears on Mark’s face.

“I missed you so much,” Mark chokes out as an explanation, but Jaebum smiles.

“I know,” he laughs softly. “I missed a million things about you, each one as precious as the last.”

And Mark can feel tears well up in his eyes again, so he presses his face into Jaebum’s neck as much as he can with his hands tied up. Maybe Jaebum gets it because he reaches up to undo the shirt, and Mark immediately wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“It’s your fault I’m like this,” Mark mumbles into Jaebum’s shoulder. “Don’t say stupid things that will make me cry.”

Jaebum laughs again, stroking a hand down Mark’s side, and Mark realizes his other one is still wrapped around Mark’s erection.

He tries to subtly move his hips, like it’ll encourage Jaebum to get him off, but them Jaebum’s free hand is clamping down on Mark’s hip.

“Ah, ah~” Jaebum says. “You haven’t answered my questions.”

And in their small cocoon in Mark’s dorm room, Mark doesn’t even bother to weigh him getting to cum against admitting that he lied.

“Daeho isn’t a friend,” Mark admits into Jaebum’s neck, and Jaebum’s fingers trail down from around Mark’s cock to press against Mark’s opening, somehow getting lube onto his fingers in the process.

“He -  _ah_  - he’s a guy who li _ves_...on our floor,” Mark fingers curl around the flexing muscle of Jaebum’s bicep as Jaebum works two fingers into him, curling just right like Jaebum’s memorized every inch of Mark’s body and knows how to pleasure him best.

 _So tight_ , he can hear Jaebum groan against his hair, and Mark smiles a little bit and the knowledge that he isn’t the only one affected.

“He won’t stop -  _ah, there_!” Mark almost squeals when Jaebum works a third finger in and brushes against his prostrate. “He won’t stop asking me out.”

“Was that so hard?” Jaebum nudges Mark until he comes out of the crook between Jaebum’s neck and shoulder, presses a bruising kiss to Mark’s lips. “Thank you for telling me.”

He emphasizes this with a particularly hard thrust to Mark’s prostrate and Mark moans loudly.

“If you don’t get in me right now,” Mark says a little demandingly. “I’m going to cum without you.”

“Yes, princess,” Jaebum says teasingly, but he can’t lie to Mark, and Mark can see how affected he is. Jaebum moves in between Mark’s legs, and presses in in one swift thrust.

Mark almost comes from that alone, but he manages to hold on. He tangles his fingers around Jaebum’s neck and pulls his head down as Jaebum starts an almost bruising pace, mouthing hotly against Jaebum’s lips, words half-strung together and falling from his lips.

He can feel himself getting close, knows Jaebum is too by the tenseness of his shoulders, and he pulls him even closer.

“I love you,” Mark says, voice oddly composed as he’s falling apart around Jaebum’s thrusts, and then Jaebum’s hips stutter as he falls apart too, hands gripping Mark’s hips tight enough to leave red marks.

Jaebum rolls into the space between the wall and Mark’s panting body as he slips out, and Mark turns to cuddle into him. “Now I have to do laundry,” he complains. “It’s so expensive.”

Jaebum snorts. “Is this what our pillow talk has turned into?”

“You can deal with it,” Mark shuts his eyes and he feels sleepiness seep in, but then they fly back open when Jaebum shuffles out of bed. “Where are you going?” he asks, voice half panicked.

“Just to clean us up,” Jaebum reaches his hand back to pet Mark’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Mark mumbles, but he peaks through half-shut lids until Jaebum’s done moving around and has climbed back into bed and Mark gets a good grip on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jackson wants to meet up from breakfast,” Mark reads the text off his phone the next morning.

“Okay,” Jaebum agrees, and they pull themselves out of bed to get ready. Mark insists on wearing one of Jaebum’s shirts because the ones he brought to school with him don’t smell like his boyfriend anymore.

“Ah, crap, wait-” Jaebum stops before Mark can lock the dorm room. “I forgot my phone.”

He heads back inside, and Mark leans against the wall to wait, absent-mindedly playing with his phone.

“Good morning,” a voice calls out, close to Mark’s ear, and he stiffens in surprise. Daeho is standing almost directly behind him.

“Ah,” Mark turns around swiftly, backs up a few steps. “Daeho, good morning.”

“Heading out to breakfast?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mark eyes his door wonders what’s taking Jaebum so long. “I am.”

“Maybe we could go together,” Daeho takes a step forward and Mark takes one back. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I told you I’m not interested,” Mark says flatly, a little braver than usual because Jaebum is so close.

“And I told you that fake boyfriend trick isn’t cute anymore,” Daeho says. “Besides, can’t we be friends?”

“I would never let him be friends with someone who so obviously wanted to fuck him,” Jaebum’s voice cuts across Daeho’s, and Mark sags a little in relief at the appearance of his boyfriend. Jaebum makes his way over to Mark’s side, wraps an arm around Mark’s waist. “You must be Daeho.”

“Who are you?” Daeho asks, eyes narrowed a little bit.

“The boyfriend.” Jaebum says back, just as rudely, and normally Mark wouldn’t let Jaebum talk to someone like this but he thinks Daeho is the exception. “Mark’s not being  _cute_  when he says he’s taken.”

Daeho’s jaw clenches. “Whatever,” he mutters, eyes falling to the red marks adorning Mark’s neck. “Tease,” he mumbles, and Jaebum stiffens.

“What was that?” he snaps, but Mark decides it’s enough.

“Please stop asking me out, Daeho, because I will never go out with you,” Mark says, a little unforgiving. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Daeho says again, but he leaves this time.

“You shouldn’t have to apologize to him,” Jaebum says, annoyed. “He should have apologized to you.”

“It’s okay,” Mark grins happily as they leave the dorms. “He won’t ask me out again. He knows that I’ll only ever love you.”

Jaebum’s ear redden. “Now you’re the one saying embarrassing things.”

Mark laughs and leans further into Jaebum’s warmth. He can do it, he thinks, living away from Jaebum for a little while. They can talk about things like phone calls and skyping and visits, and Mark will be back home for the summer any ways. But, Mark thinks, they can definitely survive the distances because he’ll love Jaebum no matter where he is, if he’s five hours or ten hours or across the world from Jaebum, he can do it.


End file.
